


So it's true... And it's a girl!

by TakeoffyourclothesyowzahDoctorSong97



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Pregnancy, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeoffyourclothesyowzahDoctorSong97/pseuds/TakeoffyourclothesyowzahDoctorSong97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor meet someone very special from their future!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Definitely not the planet we chose

"So honey, where do you want to go, chose the place and the time..."  
"Well what about the planet Phis, it must be a lovely place, there are white forests and the water there is so thick that you can read the newspaper floating."  
"It sounds nice, the most important thing is that it's relaxing and romantic."  
"So now that we decided, let's go!"  
River and the Doctor began their dance around the TARDIS' console, pulling levels and pressing buttons. When they finally landed (without any noises as you can imagine), the Doctor rushed to the doors, followed by his wife. What they saw was not the forests of a strange planet called Phis... They were in a desert land, with a black soil, and above them heavy clouds.  
"Actually not the most romantic place, sweetie..."  
"It looks like something went wrong when I typed the coordinates... We should really go away..." The Doctor was looking now at River, who had took her blaster gun.  
"Yes, Doctor, we should really go away"  
He smirked at River and they both quit the TARDIS, hand in hand.  
It wasn't just the gloomy atmosphere of the place, moment after the TARDIS' doors had closed behind them, a meteor shower began to drop. One of the rocks hit the ground just near River and she fell. The Doctor's face fell when he saw her wife laying on the ground and he ran to her. River was not gravely injured, the rock had touched her lightly, but she couldn't walk properly. Her husband helped her to stand up. They were trying to reach the TARDIS, when a girl in her twenties grab the Doctor's arm and lead them onto an escape hatch in the ground.


	2. In the den

The three of them went down, through an underground tunnel that led to a den. The Doctor sat River down on a chair, when the mysterious young woman began to speak:  
"What were you two doing out there? Is she all right?" Glancing worriedly at River.   
The girl make for the chair were River was sat down and looked at the wound and then at the woman.   
"Can you move your leg?"  
"Yes, I don't think it's broken."  
"Good, but we have to treat it before it infected"  
"By the way, what are you doing here? It seems a little bit dangerous!"  
"Come on Professor Song, you know I like danger and you do too...." The young woman applied a strange substance and the burn healed up.   
River was impressed, her wound had outright disappeared.  
"How...? That's amazing, the wound is completely gone!"   
The girl beamed at her.   
"Yes it is, my br- my best friend came up with this last year, he is a doctor, a proper doctor..." - grinned at the Doctor.  
The two women laughed together and started to chat, talking about the University and how things were going on.  
Then the mysterious girl spoke to the Doctor:   
"So where are we? You seem quite young."  
The Doctor was rather confused, the girl who had just finished to talk had something very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.   
She had River's majestic curly wild hair but the colour of it was lighter, a platinum gold blonde, her eyes were green-blue, she was rather short but cute in the Doctor's opinion.   
It couldn't be, she couldn't be a teenage version of River, he had seen her regenerating from Mel to her. And what if she was... No he was just overthinking, not all the ladies with curly blonde hair had to be linked with his wife...   
The girl saw the uncertainty in the eyes of the beloved man, she understood what was going on: the Doctor had never seen her and he didn't have the faintest idea of who she was.   
"You've never seen me before, haven't you?"  
"Should I?"  
The Doctor saw the pain on her face, pain that was so similar to the one he saw on River's face, the first time he met her.   
"You can call me Idris. We are in the the Hoag's Object Galaxy, as humans call it,. Oh and this is my team" -pointing at the four men and women about her same age that were typing at some computers in the other room.- "We were looking for an ancient temple on this planet, it is really nice to stay here, at least in normal conditions, but the anti-meteors field had been turned off and as you could see the situation is quite annoying out there."  
The Doctor's mind was going to blow up, who the hell was she? River saw the confusion on his face and so stepped in.   
"Sweetie she is one of my students at Luna University, well my best student, I'm very proud of her."   
She smiled at Idris.  
The Doctor was very suspicious at this point, was River hiding something from him, about the true idinty of this girl? He wanted to know more...  
"You said Idris, funny thing, I met a person called like this, Idris, actually wasn't really a person, was the matrix of the TARDIS put in a patchwork of human-time lords' body. Where are you from Idris? I suppose you are not from Earth as you said humans. Strange because you really look like a human girl..."   
He was beginning to babbling, something Idris really didn't like, because this meant that he was nervous. She felt uneasy, but forced a smile anyway and began to explain the situation.   
"Well... Better if I show you the situation, we are in a complex of different blocks, connected by tunnels, this is the room where the control panel is." -Idris said pointing at the digital map she was holding.- "My friends are trying to bypass the computer security and reactive the fields standing here but it doesn't seem like it's working. So I was thinking about going to the control room."  
"Why didn't you do this before? Why waiting here?" The Doctor was now glancing at River when Idris began to speak again.  
"We detected 10 humanoids in that area..."  
While Idris was illustrating the creatures' features, the Doctor was still staring at River. He saw her going paler and paler, she wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying.   
Suddenly River stood up and walked to her husband, but suddenly felt dizzy, and fell to the floor...


	3. Closing doors

The Doctor was immediately next to his wife and caught her before she hit the floor.  
She didn't loose consciousness but the Doctor was already freaking out.   
"River what is it? Are you all right? Tell me, what's wrong?"   
River read the panic on his face and she was so sorry that she frighted him.  
"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry."   
She gave him a weak smile, her head was turning and she still felt dizzy and fuzzy. Idris came nearer to the couple and stood there with a worried expression too.   
"River, you clearly don't, I have to bring you back to the TARDIS. You are not safe here and you are sick too. It's all my fault, I...I..."  
"Doctor, shut up, what are you talking about? I feel better now."  
He was panicking, River was nearly a Timelord, she had never got ill; she was also lying to him, why just saying what was wrong? He could have helped her.  
"Idris, can you stay here with River for a moment, I'm going to check what your mates are doing, we need to get out of this bloody planet."   
Idris helped River to stand up, while the Doctor was walking to the other room.  
Suddenly the door separating the two different rooms closed: the team and the Doctor were in the room of the computers, River and Idris were in the hall.   
The mad man run to the now closed door and shouted for her wife. "River, can you hear me?" This was really going to end badly, first his wife had fainted, which was really fretting him, then they had been separated. This day really didn't make any sense...  
"Doctor we're fine, but what happened?"  
"I don't know, nothing makes sense here..."  
Idris suggested "Both rooms are linked by corridors, that lead to a common room: the control one, I'll send you the maps. If you follow the directions on it we're gonna meet each other."   
"River needs me, she's not feeling well..." River tried to reassure him and said: "Doctor, I'll be fine, now it's better if we move...We'll see at the control room."  
"Right, River... just... Be careful..."


	4. The truth

After half an hour of walking Idris and River stopped, the professor was feeling dizzy again. Idris make for her, but didn't know what to do, what if she fainted? River read the panic on her face but didn't say anything, she sit down on the cold floor, staring at the ground.  
"So, it's true, my doubts were right... And it's a girl. You are our... I am..." she attempted to say.                                                                                                
Hot tears were streaking her cheeks and she found herself caressing her middle.  
The silence fell between them, Idris was looking at her with a blank stare at her. This was a disaster, River had discovered who she really was and the consequences could be catastrophic, she was crossing her own timeline and potentially creating a paradox. She could have never imagined that this version of River was actually the pregnant one.

After a few moments of silence River continued: "That's why I've felt dizzy and sick today... It's because of you...You are our child."  
There was panic, shock and fear in River's words and that was not good...  
"I don't understand what are you talking about, I'm just one of your students..."         
"All this time and I didn't notice it, your eyes are the same of his in this regeneration, so clever, so brave, that's because you're his daughter."  
Idris couldn't take it any longer, River was insightful, she should have known that, she had had to hide her true identity better.  
"Idris it's not my real name, my parents are not going to name me like this, but I can't say you my real one, because it would be a big spoiler."  
"It's really you..." River's eyes were full of wonder and pride. River stood up and walked to her now-discovered daughter.  
"We really did a good job after all..." She stroke her cheeks with both hands "You are beautiful, you really didn't get his chin at all."  
They both laugh at that but suddenly a bad thought appeared in River's mind.  
"Are we going to be good parents? I mean, are we going to be there when you need us? Are you hap-?"  
Idris cut her down: "Yes, you're gonna be there for me when I need you, and even when you won't be able to do so, I know you will try your best to help me. I really love you and you are gonna be... Fantastic!"  
"You are so like your father!"  
"That's odd, dad says I'm the same as you."  
They heard a not reassuring noise, coming from behind them.  
"I think we better go now, can you walk?"  
"I'm pregnant not invalid..."  
They began to walk faster through the cold tunnel. River was so happy but also frighted, what if the Doctor didn't want to have children again? Or at least not with her, Idris didn't seem so convinced when she asked her if she was happy. What if she couldn't be the mother her daughter needed? But she was reassured by the tender and full of love gaze Idris was now giving her, so she couldn't help to ask her:  
"Why are you looking at me that way now?"  
"I haven't see you in a while, not a you that loves me and sees me as a daughter. I missed that really much."  
River's fear disappeared when she understood how much her daughter really loved her. 

After ten minutes they arrived at the control panel room and waited for the Doctor to come. "He is always late, why is it taking so long for him to come?" Idris didn't have the time to answer, the Doctor's voice was echoing through the tunnel.  
"River!" The Doctor run to her wife.  
"You are late!"  
"Well we, actually your team, I've already met them several times, made an unfriendly acquaintance, there are Cybermen all over the structure, I don't understand why they are here and what is the aim of disabling the anti-meteor field..."  
"Where is my team Doctor?" She was trying to stay calm, he should have looked after them, keeping them safe, like he should have done with his family.  
"I'm so sorry Idris... I couldn't do anything, they locked them selves in a room, they didn't listen to me!"  
"Are they all right?"  
"I don't know, I'm sorry..."  
She was trying to hold back tears, but she couldn't. Suddenly River hugged her, how much she had missed her mother's hugs, she have always felt safe in her arms.  
"Doctor, what are we going to do now?" River was still holding her little girl, while talking.  
"I don't know... We should reactivate the field first and then I think it's better to go away, they are not reasonable creature to talk with... Just, I don't understand why, why come here? Why in this part of the planet? There are just ruins here nothing more... There is something else, that I can't put my fingers on it... "  
"I think we should keep moving, let's go to the control room."  
Idris creeped away from River's arms and followed her parents.


	5. Cybermen

River and the Doctor were trying to hack into the computer to reactivate the fields, when they heard noises from the corridors: the Cybermen were coming. There was no time to waste, the Doctor tried every single combination of algorithms, finally he got the right one: the first aim was achieved, but he had to reset the other security barriers of the system.   
While the married couple was fighting against the computer system, Idris grabbed her gun and meticulously began to prepare herself for the fight.   
She was determined to protect her parents, especially her mother, not just because if something happened to her here she would have never been born, but mostly because years before she wasn't able to do so, and she regretted this so much.   
But River was not going to let her daughter face 10 Cybermen, she was too precious. So when she so her stubborn girl grabbing an arm, River left her work and began to stare at the youngster with her arms crossed.   
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"You two need time and the Cybermen are coming closer every minute..."   
"I'm not gonna let you face those creatures... At least not alone."   
"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come..."  
They heard shoots coming closer.  
Idris ran in the corridor with her gun up, in her hand.  
The Doctor was staring at them, they were acting just like...  
"River what are you doing?" River was taking her blaster gun and following her girl.  
"I can't let her go out there alone, it's too dangerous..."   
The Doctor read the fear in her eyes, this wasn't just a simple teacher-student relationship.  
He couldn't stop her, she was so stubborn, he thought. River could defend herself, but she couldn't fight 10 Cybermen alone with Idris, he had to reactivate the fields as soon as possible and create an interference to temporarily stop the robots.   
River joined Idris and when the Cybermen approached, they began to shoot. 

River was now protecting not just her life but also the one of her unborn baby and the future version of her daughter, (yes it's quite odd).   
There were 10 Cybermen coming from three different directions.   
The two women began to shoot but it wasn't so easy to destroy a Cyberman, the iron of what they are made of it's very strong, Idris' gun was just scratching their armor.  
River was missing some shoots too and Idris' pistol was running out of bullets. The Cybermen were coming terrifyingly closer.   
The girl was disarmed and a Cybermen grab her by the collar, River tried to stop it shooting at the robot but she was thrown to the ground, passing out.   
Idris was terrified by what she saw, her mother laying unconscious on the ground.   
"Mooommm!!!"


	6. The end of the melody

While in the control room...  
The Doctor was trying to reactivate the fields, he had bypassed most of the barriers and he had finally reached the last one. Now he was trying to disable the Cybermen, even if for a brief period of time, but time was what they needed to quit this damn place. At last he had found the right algorithms to turn those creatures down, when he heard Idris' terrible scream...

Suddenly the Cyberman let Idris go, and she quickly move to River's side, she recovered her senses, and the first thing she saw was her daughter's face paint with worry.  
"Mom! I thought you were..."  
The Doctor was coming too.  
"River! What happened?"  
River was now standing up with the help of Idris.  
She was irresponsible, she couldn't fight a Cybermen army while she was expecting a baby, but she couldn't have left Idris alone.  
The Doctor took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead sighing. He could have lost her again and also this time would have been his fault, he had entered the wrong coordinations, he had agreed to quit the TARDIS in search of adventures...  
"I think we had better go now, sweetie, don't you think?"  
"Yes I think it's enough for today..." The Doctor kissed gently River on her lips.  
Idris cleared her throat to call the attention to her, she was glad that her parents loved each other, but watching them to show it, was a little bit embarrassing for her.  
"Don't want to interrupt the idyllic image, but we really need to go now! And you know when you do those kind of things I feel a bit uncomfortable, not that I mind that you love each other so mu-..." Her words were broken off by a deep groan of pain.  
"Idris!" The Doctor and River said in unison.

The curly haired girl was lying on the cold floor, a dying Cybermen used its remaining energy to end her life.  
River kneeled on the ground, followed by the Doctor, and hold her dying little girl in her arms. She felt her heart sink looking at her daughter's suffering face. Lonely tears began to stroke Idris' cheeks and she was so afraid but her mother was there with her like it always had and it always should be.  
"It's all right little girl, we're here."  
"I know and this is where I've always wanted be, in your arms mom. I love you. I had to say that to you when I had the opportunity? I am really sorry, I just wanted to live adventures like you and dad did."  
The Doctor had the proof of what he had tried to hide to himself all day: that girl was River's daughter and perhaps his. What if she really was his baby, dead before even born, another child that he couldn't had protected, another child leaving him before he even had met her.  
River couldn't bare it, this wasn't right, she just couldn't watch her daughter's death before her birth.  
River was trying very hard to hold tears, but she had to be strong for her girl.  
"Don't worry sweetie, you are going to be all right, just... Stay with me, we can have great adventures together, seeing all of the Universe, all of time and space, they are all only waiting for you."  
"It sounds really nice, you, dad and me among the stars, like it always had to be."  
A wave of pain pass through her whole body, she couldn't let her parents see her death, this wasn't fair, they deserved the joy of seeing first her birth, her first smiles, her first steps, not this, not her sorrow.  
"Please always remember that I love you, both of you... Goodbye!"  
She disappeared into a hazy fuzz with her vortex manipulator.  
River broke into desperate sobs, crying her eyes out. The Doctor took her in his arms kissing her hair, crying too. The Cybermen would soon reactivate so they had to leave. The Doctor grabbed his broken wife and he took River to the safety of the TARDIS, still holding her. 

Once in the blue box, the Doctor laid River down and she let her go on the floor where she stayed with a blank expression looking at the TARDIS' doors, while her husband was flying them into the vortex.  
Once there, he tried to speak. "River..." But he hadn't the strength to go on, what could he possibly say? They had just seen their own daughter dying, there was any word that could heal that pain.  
Suddenly River broke the silence and still staring at doors said:  
"I'm pregnant."


End file.
